


second place

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, everyone wants everyone but no one is willing to 'lose' to anyone else, mysme angst week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: a prompt that doubles as day 1 of mysme angst week on tumblr!the request: "i see the way you look at them." MC with Jumin or Zen about the other. ~~She just love them both ok (;;;・_・)~~day 1 of angst week happened to be jealousy | nightmares so the prompt fit perfectly under jealousy.but oof my angst is weak this time around so i do apologize for that. anger isn’t quite angst to me and it ended up being more of an anger fic?
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Kudos: 12





	second place

The curtain was descending on stage as the crowd burst into applause. People rose to their feet, a unanimous agreement to give the actors an ovation. Everyone performed well, of course, but the crowd seemed to cheer louder when Zen came out for his bow. MC was right there along with the rest of the RFA, even Jumin and V had come to support Zen in his newest play. Jumin was standing along with the rest of the audience, but glanced to MC at her side as she screamed a cheer for Zen. Her eyes were glued to the actor on stage. At times, Jumin thought she looked at him that way but her gaze often wandered to Zen as well. It was what had always given Jumin pause. His feelings for MC were not unknown. Both Jaehee and V had noticed and if the charged moments where something _almost happened_ with MC were any indication, she had also noticed as well. And possibly reciprocated those feelings. But then she’d look at Zen that way, with adoration and longing, and Jumin could practically see the fantasies in her mind. She’d imagine kissing Zen, hugging him after a show, spending nights alone in the darkness with him. Jumin knew that’s what she was thinking as it was the same with him. 

After the final curtain call, everyone crowded around Zen’s dressing room to congratulate him. He was glowing, basking in the praise, drinking it all in. Jaehee and MC were amongst the biggest gushers, complimenting him until their breath ran out. Yoosung and Seven asked for autographs, no doubt to sell them. 

“You performed well,” Jumin said when there was a moment between the praise. 

Zen rolled his eyes but laughed. “Dude, you can’t even give compliments, can you? Take a lesson from MC, here! She knows what I like to hear!” 

The words made MC’s cheeks turn red and she turned her view to the floor but Jumin still saw the intrigue in her eyes. “Is that so,” he said softly. “Perhaps MC can give me lessons, then, as you said,” he continued, his eyes glued to MC. Zen seemed to miss the meaning but she definitely didn’t. Her eyes briefly flashed up to meet his before being averted again. 

Zen went on chattering to Seven and Yoosung while Jumin waited in silence. MC was quieter but still hanging on Zen’s every word. Finally, plans were made to meet for coffee after Zen changed and cleaned up. The others left first but MC stayed behind. When Jumin noticed she wasn’t with them, he went back as well. There she was, hanging around outside Zen’s door. Like a sad, pathetic fan. 

“Are you coming?” Jumin asked, his tone a bit short. 

MC gave him a smile. Zen had a beautiful smile but MC’s made his knees go weak. “Yeah, I figured I’d walk over with Zen.” 

“Why not walk with me?” he asked. 

“Are you thinking of having those lessons you mentioned?” she teased, but he heard the flirtatious undertone. 

“I would welcome any private lessons with you,” he replied, to which MC gave a mischievous smile, stepping a little closer, playfully but gently grabbing his tie. He pried her hand off. “Or I would if the lessons were indeed private and I knew you were not privately entertaining others.” 

MC stepped back as though she’d been slapped. “Jumin…What are you talking about? I’m not like this with anyone else…” 

Jumin scoffed. “Like ‘this’?” he shot back. “What is ‘this’? There’s nothing between us.” 

A tear formed in the corner of her eye but she didn’t bother wiping it away. “No, but there could be,” she said softly. 

“No, there couldn’t.” He paused and looked at Zen’s door. He knew how she saw Zen. She didn’t look at Jumin the same way, with forbidden fantasies tormenting her when she looked at Jumin. She knew how he felt but they’d been at an infuriating stalemate because Jumin never took action. “I see the way you look at him. I won’t be second place to him,” he said with venom. 

MC’s eyes narrowed. “I won’t be second place, either.” Jumin looked confused. “I see the way you look at him, too. You want him as much as I do.” 

Jumin was about to object but he knew that MC had seen the truth. Long before she’d even appeared, Jumin had admired the actor. He knew exactly what she was thinking when she looked at Zen because he, too, had imagined the same things. “Perhaps so. I won’t deny the urges. However, he is unattainable.” 

“I won’t choose him over you,” MC said. “If you asked me… And I could be your number one…” 

“Would I be the same for you? First? And you wouldn’t wonder what you’d miss?” he prompted. But her pause told him everything. Of course. He knew as much. Why even bother getting his hopes up. “I won’t accept your pity. I won’t be less than he is.” His anger flared. “I’d rather see us all alone before I allow that to happen.” 

He stormed off, leaving MC shaken, her tears still clinging to her eyelid. “Stubborn… Stupid…” she sniffed, leaving Zen’s door, not wanting him to open the door to see her crying. 

It was just as well. The door slowly opened a crack, the actor’s red eyes peering through. “Damn CEO,” he muttered, having heard some of the ruckus. “You want to play it like this? You could’ve asked, I knew what you wanted. What she wanted. What I wanted. But you want to do it like this? Fine. I’ll take her then and you can be alone just like you wanted.” The door slammed shut on the promise.


End file.
